


Comic: 4F Rogers

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (Fancomics) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fan Comics, HYDRA Trash Party, Multi, Prostitution, Public Sex, comfort women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For stoatsandwich's <a href="http://stoatsandwich.tumblr.com/tagged/4f/chrono">4F AU</a>:  A young Steve Rogers who grows up alone in Brooklyn gets yet another 4F rating when he tries to enlist.  Then he finds out about an alternate way to serve on the front lines: as a "comfort liaison."  James Buchanan Barnes leads the Howling Commandos and Steve gets attached to his unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic: 4F Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stoatsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  


Afterwards, they’re all gathered around the campfire and Dernier claps Steve on the back and gives him a thumbs up and says some French. “He really liked the way you stabbed that guy in the femoral artery”, Gabe translates.

"I know." Steve says to Gabe. "Picked up French when I was in the Belgian service center." He then tells Dernier how much he likes watching him design bombs.

"Wow, gives good head *and* has a good head on his shoulders," Dum-Dum chuckles a bit at his own joke. "A regular Einstein." He makes to pull Steve over and starts undoing his pants. Bucky leans over and stops him. "Not tonight, Dum-Dum. Rogers deserves a rest from all he’s done today."

Steve says he’s fine and that that’s what he’s there to do, but Bucky pushes a beer into Steve’s hands and they drink until the tightness around Steve’s eyes eases. 

And that night, Bucky holds Steve a little tighter than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr mirror](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/109370225703/afterwards-theyre-all-gathered-around-the)) 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about protective/possessive Bucky — Bucky who appreciates Steve’s intelligence, Bucky who knows that distracting those HYDRA goons was harder than either of them would care to admit, Bucky who isn’t quite as clear-headed where Steve is involved. I'm glad the other Howlies are around to keep Bucky grounded. It's Morita on the last page because… well, Morita volunteered, too. (Being a nisei or sansei and stuck in the internment camps -- maybe Morita understands Steve's drive to prove himself to Uncle Sam.)
> 
> The poster is intended to be a soldier distracted from the war by a lady who turns out to be Hitler. Because clearly what happens when soldiers are sexually frustrated, is that it's "another win for the Führer."
> 
> I was going to draw the last scene, but then realized that would have been another 3 more pages or something. Laziness triumphed.
> 
> [sometimes I'm [sfw](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/102674598282/new-shiny-master-post-of-all-my-cap-stuff) too]


End file.
